


I was thinking of you

by Only_Me103



Category: Shadowhunters, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus is an evil jerk, Canon Universe, Crossover, Happy Ending, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Post Break Up, Theo is an asshole only on the outside, angry Izzy, camille is a bitch, first fic, like 7 years later on the show, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Me103/pseuds/Only_Me103
Summary: it had been five years since Magnus Bane broke up with his boyfriend Alexander Lightwood, no one knows why or what happened, what happens when Alec comes back and he is not alone, will Magnus be able to live with the consequences of his actions.also a new or rather an old threat is back, what are they going to do about it, and how does it effect Magnus and Alexander's relationship, and What does Alec's new companion have to do with all of it....or Alec is back to New York after five years, he is back with a friend AKA Theo Raeken.





	1. I wasn’t ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, so I would really appreciate the feedback, also I apologize for any mistakes, now I hope you enjoy it.

When Magnus was asked to go to the institute he hadn’t thought much of it, it had become a regular thing considering the clave is thinking about rewriting the accords. Since the new generation of shadowhunters had become more involved in the council they have been trying to give the Downworlders more freedom and rights. Magnus was thankful he was included in the whole thing considering that he knew some of those young Shadowhunters, well, mainly one of them, Alexander Lightwood had been one of the first Shadowhunters to speak of such rights, and no matter what happened between them in the past he will always be proud of him for what he is doing now.

So being invited to the institute wasn’t a surprise for Magnus, the fact that Isabelle Lightwood had called him personally kind of surprised him, they haven’t been on the-social-phone-call terms for the past five years, but he will always be happy to talk to her, and that she mentioned it was kind of a party was a little bit more surprising.

But what he saw once he was in the institute almost had him falling to his knees, he was most definitely not expecting that, it hadn’t even crossed his mind that he would see him. 

Alexander, his Alexander was standing there talking to Isabelle and someone he didn’t know, the man he was talking to said something and both him and Isabelle broke into laughter, he wasn’t ready for that, he wasn’t ready for his hazel eyes, his enchanting smile, for the way he throws his head back when he is laughing. 

He almost turned on his heels and got out of the party when he looked at him, his hazel orbs locking with Magnus’ eyes, and he stopped dead in his place, there was no way he was leaving now, he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He motioned for him to come like it was a normal thing that they do every Tuesday, he was smiling at him, he can’t ever put into words how much he had missed that smile, Alexander kept his eyes on him, like he didn’t want him to go anywhere, and so he didn’t. 

He started moving towards Alexander and his sister, he greeted them starting with Izzy, he leaned down embracing her in a hug “ hello darling “, she relaxed into the hug and answered him “ hi Magnus, it’s been a minute “ they broke the hug both smiling at each other. 

He then looked at Alexander, he still couldn’t believe he was actually seeing him, “Alexander” he said with a sheepish smile, waiting to see his reaction or hear his voice to see if he could detect hate or anger or even sadness in it, but there wasn’t, in fact Alexander was talking to him like they were old friends reunited after a long separation “ Magnus, how are you ?” He asked, smiling! What, this is not what Magnus had expected, he had played the so many scenarios that could happen if or rather when he would meat Alexander Lightwood again but this was not even close, he never thought he would still be hung up on him or anything, in fact he hoped he wouldn’t, he hoped he would live and be happy, but no one has that much self-control around their Ex, no one. 

A cough from Isabelle brought Magnus out of his daze, “ I am fine Alexander, thank you for asking “ he said looking at him, and he was looking back at him with those perfect eyes, “ How are you doing darling?”, Magnus asked and then his eyes flickered to the rest of Alec’s face, he wanted to take him in,rediscover every detail of his face, his eyes landed on Alexander’s full lips, oh how he had missed those lips , how he would do anything to feel them on his again, hell he thinks he would probably die just to feel Alexander’s hands touching him, and then another cough brought his attention, although this time it wasn’t from Isabelle, it was from the man next to Alexander, he looked at him, amused, and Magnus was instantly annoyed by him, who is he again?! “ I'm sorry, did I miss something” Magnus said looking at Alexander, and he heard Izzy chuckling slightly, Alec smiled his brilliant smile at him and nodded “ yeah, I just wanted to introduce you to Theo Raeken” he said, pointing to the annoying man next to him who was giving Magnus a knowing but at the same time challenging smile, it was more like a smirk, so Magnus smirked back, “ he is a very close friend of mine, and Theo, I am sure You know Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn” he was now talking to the man- Theo he is gonna have to remember that, he had a feeling he is going to see more of him, much to his displeasure, it was quite obvious that he wasn’t a shadowhunter, nor a vampire or a seilie, and Magnus knew he wasn’t a warlock, so a werewolf?! since when is Alec ‘close friends’ with werewolves, especially since he was in Idris, wasn’t he?

The man looked at Magnus smiling “ and who doesn’t, your reputation precedes you “he said with a smug smile “ it’s a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Magnus Bane “ he said with a little - no scratch that - a lot of sarcasm in his voice , but he extended his hand to shake Magnus’ anyway.

Magnus was half tempted to leave him hanging, thankfully he didn’t, he doesn’t know why but he really doesn’t like that man !, “ The pleasure is all mine, any friend of Alexander “ 

He decided maybe he should try and act civil, and then the douchebag had to laugh, and that brought Alexander’s attention to him, Blondie number 2 put his hand on his biceps and leaned forward, a little too close for Magnus’ liking, “what’s up with “Alexander’” he put air quotes while saying Alexander’s name he was laughing with too much amusement, “I thought you hated being called by your full name” he was talking to Alexander now and Magnus was fighting the urge to punch him in the face, he then looked at Magnus “ Weren’t you guys a thing, shouldn’t you know these things about each other “, Okay, that caught Magnus off guard, he wasn’t expecting that to be brought up, especially not by someone he barely knew, from the looks of it neither did Alec or Izzy, but Alexander didn’t look uncomfortable or upset or anything he just looked a little surprised, it was weird knowing He was Okay with Theo talking about their relationship, Alec wouldn’t even let Jace talk about them in the past and now this, he really, really doesn’t like that Theo person. Theo spoke again, a little too soon if you ask Magnus “ Come on Alec, let's go meet the others “ he said grabbing Alexander’s hand and pulling at him “ it was nice to meet you Magnus “ and with that he was looking at his back, Alec gave him a little smile and said “ it was nice to see you again Magnus “ he emphasised on was, to make sure Magnus knew that he meant it, he then went with Theo. 

he heard him saying “ so this is Magnus !oh, this is gonna be fun “ with that he put his hands over Alec’s shoulder and they walked together like they had done that hundreds of times before.  
Magnus’ eyes lingered on Alexander’s back, and the hand of his companion on it, he felt a wave of jealousy he knew he had no right to, but still couldn’t help it, it was Alexander, no matter how many years or decades pass he will always consider him his, always feel jealousy when it comes to him, there was no fighting that. 

A few minutes had passed before Magnus’ eyes could leave Alexander, probably only because he was out of his sight.

He only then noticed the girl standing next to him, he had totally forgotten Isabelle was still there, he looked at her about to say something when she stated “ I have no idea how they are like this, l... I mean he is so not my brother’s type”, his type?! Really! Oh he was NOT expecting THAT, don’t get him wrong he really does hope for Alexander to be happy, to live a good life, a full life, that doesn’t mean it had to be with this asshole, and he really didn’t need to see it, anyway, he decided he was going to act dumb, if Alexander introduced ‘Theo’ as a friend, he was going to choose to believe he is just that, so he asked “ I mean I knew Alexander had a high tolerance for cocky and arrogance considering Jace, but this Theo, how is Alec even friends with him ?” 

And that's when he felt the change, the Izzy that had greeted him the one who joked with him disappeared and he found himself in front of the Izzy he really hoped to never see again, at least not when he is the one she was angry at, she looked at him with disbelief, oh okay, now he is the asshole, her next words were slow, to the point where even the High Warlock of Brooklyn was kind of afraid “ well Magnus, he might not be the nicest person “ she then added more to herself “ to you especially”, now her eyes went to where her brother is, and she spoke with love in her eyes next “ but he has been the person standing by Alec for the past 4 years, and he loves him with all his heart, and Alec loves him just the same “ she then looked at Magnus with sharp eyes, not even slightly affected by the the sadness he was sure covered his face now, as if she is warning him off, after a few seconds of silence that felt more like hours she spoke again “ he knows almost everything about Alec Magnus, did you really think he is going to be nice to you “. 

Magnus was mortified, he hadn’t really talked to Isabelle one on one for almost five years, the last time they talked it went a little bit more aggressively, back then he let her take her anger out on him, it actually made him feel a little better, maybe Alexander was right, and physical pain distracts your from your emotional one, but now, it was all emotional, he really couldn’t handle it he wanted to move so badly but his legs wouldn’t comply, why does it still hurt so bad? , well he was immortal, five years to Alexander might be enough to move on and fall in love again, but to him they were like the blink of an eye, he still feels everything,behind his smiling face there is an aching heart, he got back to the world of the living when Izzy put her hand on his arm gently, he looked at her and she was back to her old lovely smile, like they were just catching up “ I'll see you around Magnus, enjoy the party” she said and with the same smile on her face she left him standing there, alone, he just didn’t want to be here anymore.


	2. I guess I am back

Alec let himself be dragged away, he could feel Theo’s hand pulling his, he had no idea where they were going, he was still kind of shocked, did that really just happen, did he just see Magnus, his Magnus-no he is not his anymore, he made that pretty clear- after all that time, he still looked as beautiful as ever, the moment he saw him he wanted to pull him close, have him in his arms, feel his body pressed against his, but he couldn’t, no actually he wouldn’t, he promised himself he would never let himself fall in love again, would never let his heart be broken again, and Magnus was the only one who could do both again, as he did it once before.

Suddenly they stopped moving, Alec looked at Theo who was smiling mischievously, he looked at him and said “ you did it “ he put both his hand on Alec’s shoulders like he was congratulating him, well maybe he was, “ I am so proud of you Alec, you were so badass, you almost made me believe you “ he was laughing now, honestly if Alec wasn’t so out of it he would have joined him, the whole thing was rather amusing. 

He had kept his cool, around Magnus fucking Bane, he had no idea how in hell had he managed to do that. Alec smiled proudly at himself and looked at his friend “ yeah I was, wasn’t I ? “ and he joined the laughter.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Flashback ( before that party )  
.  
Once he entered the institute he saw his sister, she was busy working she hadn’t even noticed him entering, he walked to her tiptoeing so she wouldn’t notice him, he then came behind her and wrapped his hand around her waist in a bear hug, she was trying to get loose, it was her first instinct, but after he said “ Hey, little sis “ in her ear she relaxed into the hug, and giggled.

he let her go, and she turned to face him, her love and happiness to see him were so obvious in her eyes, she let a thin happy scream get out of her and put her hands together as if she was hungry and he was mac and cheese, “ Aleec!” She almost screamed, she jumped wrapping her arms around his nick this time he was the one that needed to relax.

It had been almost a year since they last saw each other face to face, he had missed her so much, and he thinks the feeling was mutual. 

They let go of each other and Alec instantly looked around for his brother “ so where is Jace?”, that seemed to get Izzy’s attention, her happy face fell all of the sudden and he felt his heart fall to his knees, “ Izzy, where is Jace? Is he okay, what’s wrong?” he was clearly panicking, he felt Theo’s hand reach for his shoulder giving it a squeeze, trying to comfort him, Izzy seemed like she was just hit with realization “ Oh Angel, Alec, I am so sorry, this was so stupid of me “ she face palmed herself, “ no no, Jace is great, he is in charge of the party”Alec felt like he finally could breathe, Jace was okay, good.

the first reason Alec was here was that of the party, the clave was done with the negotiation, and everything was in place, so this is a party gathering shadowhunters, the Downworld leaders, and even other downworlder friends such as Simon, Luke and Maia and some others.  
Izzy started to talk again the sad or rather apologetic look back on her face” It’s just we had to invite him “ the second she said it he knew exactly who she was talking about, he had an idea he was gonna be there, but he had tried and failed to keep it out of his mind, Izzy looked at him “ I am sorry big bro, if it was up to me you know I wouldn't put you in that position, but we are promoting peace, if he wasn’t invited warlocks will be angry” he smiled at his sister, he knew she meant it, he had no clue how she managed to stay civil all these years and not just go all physico on him, he put his hand on her arm and said “ It’s okay Izzy, I already knew he would be coming, it’s been a long time, and business is business, the show must go on as the mundanes say, I am over it, don’t worry about me” he was talking with ease he almost believed himself , but his sister wasn’t buying it “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you cannot fool me, I know you aren’t over it, you get to be mad, you get to hate him…” 

“Who are we talking about?” Izzy was cut off by Theo it was the first word he said since they entered the institute, Alec looked at him, his friend looked confused “ Magnus “ he said looking at Theo, Theo frowned “ the asshole? he is coming! Here ? “ and Izzy started laughing, “ Hey Theo,” she said smiling at him, she looked like she just noticed him, Theo smiled at her “ hey Izzy, “ he said back, “ now back to the asshole, what are we doing? We need to give it to him “, Izzy didn’t speak or give any reaction except her shocked face, she was waiting for Alec,”don’t say that about him “ Alec told Theo, and Theo looked at him with the most innocent look “ Asshole? Why? I was told never to lie“, Izzy now was the one speaking “ I don’t think I have ever heard anyone say that or anything of the sort about the High Warlock of Brooklyn before, he has some balls” she was talking to Alec now, “ you flatter me milady “ Theo was the one to answer.

Izzy looked at Alec “ Over it, huh, you wouldn’t even let him say he is an asshole” she said, mockingly, and Theo hummed like he was confirming it, Alec answered her like it was the most obvious thing in the world “ we had something real, I loved him with all my heart, and I know he loved me too, I don’t know what happened, I don’t think I will ever know but he will always be someone special to me, and I will never badmouth him “, she cupped his face and looked at him “ that's my Alec “ she was sarcastic but he could see that she was proud too, Theo joined in “Always the honorable one “, “ I missed you big brother” Izzy said letting his face go, “ come on we have a party to get ready for “ and with that they went to their respected rooms to get ready.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Alec “ Clary’s voice caught Alec’s attention, he looked to where it was coming from and saw Clary, Jace, Maia, Simon and Izzy standing there,they didn’t have time to see each other before the party, this was the first time he would talk to his brother in almost 5 months, he looked at Theo and found him already looking there way so they walked to them.

“hey, would you take it easy on him, I know you can’t help it, that this is just how you are, and it’s a little bit more with Magnus but please try and be civil” Alec said to Theo while they were walking to their friends, Theo looked at him, Alec knew he wanted to argue so he talked again,” I know you are going to understand this, you had someone too, but even now, after everything, after all this time, when he is uncomfortable, I am uncomfortable, and when he is upset, I want to hit something, so for me Theo, please, be nice to him, he is a really good person” he looked at his friend, he could see he understood so he finished, “ and I still love him “, this made Theo take his hand and hold it tight , he nodded at him “ Okay, I will, as long as he doesn’t provoke me” and with that he was back to his old self.

They went back to the party, he hadn’t even noticed they left, he went to greet Clary, Simon and Maia first, he knew he would take much longer with Jace so save it for last, he was hugging Clary when he noticed that Magnus was leaving the party, if he hadn’t been surrounded by his friends who would probably look him in a room if he told them that he wanted to follow him, he would have followed him, to make sure he was okay, because apparently going after your Ex to ask why they were leaving a party wasn’t acceptable behavior.

he went on to hug his brother, he held him close, he had missed him so much, after a few moments they let go of each other and and Jace looked at Theo, “ Theo, my man, how are you dude?” They were bro hugging, or at least he thinks that's what it’s called, “I good Jace Jace, I see we get to meet the lovely Clary”, he had let go of Jace and was speaking to Clary now, she smiled at him, “yes, hi, I have heard so much about you, it’s nice to finally meet you” she extended her hand, he took it and said, “ all good things I hope “, it was Simon who answered to everyone’s surprise “ not at first no, they thought you weren’t a good person, only with Alec for money or to break his heart or something, but don’t worry they have grown to like you “ he stopped talking when he felt everyone looking at him so he spoke again “ I think ?!” He said with a tilt of his head and everyone broke into laughter, Alec had almost forgotten about Simon's mouth. 

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, Alec had missed his siblings, and his friends, and having Theo here made it even more fun, but through the whole night, Alec couldn’t get a pair of beautiful warm brown eyes out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Magnus’ POV and I will probably keep the rhythm


	3. playing nice

It had been two weeks since the party at the institute, which was two of the longest weeks of Magnus’ life, knowing that Alexander was here, seeing him, talking to him, and finding out that he had moved on, Magnus really hadn’t felt this numb his whole life, he couldn’t stay at the party any longer the second he so Theo holding Alexander’s hand while they were walking to his siblings, he was dead.

in those two weeks, he had no contact whatsoever with the Nephilim or the institute that is until this morning, he received a fire message inviting him to the institute, for a meeting, he knew if Alec was still in town he would be there, he needed a drink.

Ever since the breakup he never really felt at home in his loft, or to be specific he didn’t couldn’t really drink in his and Alexander’s home to forget about him, so he went to the hunter's moon, he went inside and sat on one of the stools by the par, he looked around for Maia, he found her talking to someone over the bar, he called to her and she looked at him smiling, only then could he see she was talking with Alexander’s -FRIEND- , he saw Magnus and an arrogant smile filled his face, he then talked again to Maia, and winked at her when she was leaving, she giggled, really, was he the only one not charmed by that man. 

Maia made her way to him “ Hey Magnus, what can I get you “ Magnus really wasn’t thinking about drinking right at the moment, “ was he flirting with you ?” he asked her before he could stop himself, because for the life of him he couldn’t find a way for someone to flirt with someone else when they are with Alexander Lightwood, being loved by him “ who ?” she asked him, confuse , she looked in the direction Magnus was looking at “oh you mean Theo, no he is just like that with everyone, I find it charming actually, kind of reminds me of you” and if looks could kill Maia would be in the ground by now, he is nothing like that bastard, he fucking hates him. 

“ bourbon please Maia, thanks”, he couldn’t even be friendly while saying it, a few minutes later he heard someone calling his name, someone annoying, he looked back, and yup, Mr. annoying it was, “ Hey “ he said and Magnus was trying to be civil for Alexander’s sake “ Hello there, Leo was it ?” , well as civil as he could be, the man chuckled like he expected that , “it’s Theo actually, but wow I am surprised, you remembered half my name, I was told you were so bad with names, you can’t even remember Simon’s name yet ,I must’ve made an impression “ he was talking like Magun was stupid , yeah, this night will not end nicely , probably with magnus’s hand in Theo’s face, the only reason that man was not pinned to a wall somewhere And having his bones crushed, is because of Alexander, he really hopes one day he would know the sacrifices he had made for him. 

Suddenly Theo’s face changed, like someone had hit him on his head, he actually surprisingly looked sorry, “Okay, how about we start over? “ he asked looked at Magnus, with a smile that actually looked sincere “ I am sorry I was kind of a jackass at the party before, and now too “ , he extended his hand to shake his “ I would really like it if we were nice to each other, for Alec’s sake “ he said, and that took Magnus by surprise, Theo looked like the poster boy for jackass, the fact that he was trying and actually succeeding to be nice, just for Alec made it obvious that he meant a great deal to him , and if Magnus knew anything, he knew that Alec wouldn’t love him if he wasn’t a good guy, so he decided he would give him a shot, he extended his hand to him to shake it “ Okay Theo, for Alexander’s sake “, Okay maybe this could be a little easier, “ so could I buy you an apology drink?” Theo asked, and Magnus nodded “why not “ he smiled at him. 

Theo sat next to him and asked Maia for a second round of drinks, they started talking about some stuff random stuff, they were both downworlders, they both love Alexander, they had that in common at least, everything was going nicely until Magnus decided to bring Alexander into it, he asked Theo “ so, how long have you known each other?” Theo looked confused so he continued “ Alexander, I mean” and Theo hummed like he was thinking about it “ almost four years now, but it’s like we have known each other forever, he is the dearest person to my heart right now, that's why I was being a dick to you at first, it was anger at you for what happened between you two , and kind of jealousy that he had something so deep with you once both at the same time” 

Magnus felt jealous too, four years, that’s almost twice the time he and Alec had together, and if they could have what they had in only two years, God knows how much more he has with Theo, but he needed to be happy for him, he deserved to be happy, and if this is him happy he is gonna have to be okay with it, so he said “ well, I am really glad he found someone like you, he needed that it his life” he said looking at his glass, he knew he didn’t sound happy, he knew no one, absolutely no one would believe him, but he had to say it “ I am happy he found you “ he then looked at Theo who looked at him with wide eyes, for a second there, he thought he saw confusion in his eyes, but it was gone in a matter of seconds, he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by someone calling Magnus’s name.

Magnus would know that angelic voice anywhere, that voice that used to talk to him while playing in his hair until he fell asleep, that voice that used to tell him ‘ I Love you ‘ and ‘ you are beautiful ‘ for absolutely no reason other than that he wanted to let him know, no not someone, Alexander, he was saying his name, he Looked away from Theo and looked behind him to find a shocked looking Alexander, he looked like that time his mother came to visit them and greeted Magnus with a hug, he couldn’t help but smile.

Alexander looked at Theo now “ Theo?” He said his name like a question, Theo had a grin on his face, “don’t worry Alec" he went to stand next to Alec, and put his hands on his shoulders, he looked dead serious, until he spoke again “ we were playing nice “ and the grin was back, Magnus felt like he wanted to tell him to get his hands off his man, but he couldn’t, he wasn't his man, not anymore, and they were playing nice “ yes Alexander, we were” he decided to join in, if being nice with Theo meant he gets to talk to Alec, nice he will be.

Alec smiled at him, he thought he saw fondness in his eyes, but it couldn't be, and it was, Okay he would be happy enough if he just doesn’t hate him.

“Hi Magnus,” he said, he really liked the way his name sounded coming out of his mouth, he hadn’t forgotten that, “ Hello Alexander, how is New York treating you ?” He asked, and Alexander answered with the same look in his eyes “ It’s been nice, I had missed it “, if he didn’t know any better he would have thought he wasn’t talking about New York, unfortunately, he did, “ well I am glad “, Alexander then looked at Theo, Okay he still hates him because he made Alexander not look at him ,.

“Theo, we actually gotta go, I guess I will see you tomorrow Magnus “ he was looking at him again, Theo went to pay their tap, Magnus answered him “ yes Alexander, I’ll see you tomorrow” he looked next to him, and thank God for Theo, he almost blurted out to Alexander he had missed him, but thankfully Theo was back.

“ see you around Magnus, “ he said and pulled Alexander’s hand to get him through the door the same way he did at the party, as he watched them go through the door, he was thinking only one thing, ‘I really hope I can handle this '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys if anyone has any ideas about whats to come they should totally say it, i appreciate the ideas.


	4. Maybe I should let him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from Theo's POV

They walked side by side, none of them said a word since they got out of the hunter’s moon, but it was a comfortable silence, he knew Alec was dying to ask, so he started “ so aren’t you going to ask me ?”, Alec looked at him and said “what?”, Theo looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘ really that’s how we are playing it’ so Alec spoke again “ fine, what were you talking about? “, Theo put on his most sincere face and answered him “ oh Alec, I dreaded telling you this but I guess I have to” he stopped walking and was face to face with Alec now “ I am totally in love with Magnus, and I think he is too, he came to me, bought me a drink and even asked for my number, I am so sorry if that makes you jealous I know you have feelings for me ” he was talking very seriously and if it wasn’t for the unimpressed look on Alec’s face he would have thought he believed him, ‘ I guess four years of me will give you immunity’ he thought. 

Alec didn’t even ask again, he just moved around him and started walking again, and Theo followed “ I told you, man, we were playing nice, I went and apologized for the party” now that caught Alec’s attention “ you did?” He asked he looked genuinely surprised “yes well it was important to you so, anyway I bought him a drink and we talked a little", he paused for a moment, a smirk appeared on his face " but I think he th…” 

Theo was interrupted by a scream, Izzy’s, they ran towards the sound and they found a demon standing over Izzy, she was on the ground, and is that blood, in a matter of seconds Alec had an arrow in his bow and aimed it at the demon’s head, they ran to Izzy “ where are Jace and Clary?” He asked her, she could barely talk “ we got separated, I don’t know were either of them are” he went to the ground and put his hand on her wound and brought his phone out of his pocket - hands shaking- and gave it to Theo, “ call Magnus, tell him Izzy is hurt badly, tell him we need him, tell him I need him “ Theo knew Alec was barely keeping it together so he did as he was told he found Magnus’s name and it didn’t even get to the second ring when he answered “Alexander, is everything okay? Are you okay? “ he sounded hopeful, and worried, both at the same time, Theo had no time to think about that “Magnus, it’s Theo” that’s when he really panicked “ where is Alexander? Tell me he is Okay” 

Theo sighed “ he is Okay, but he needs you, Izzy is hurt pretty bad, we can’t even move her” before he could ask if he can come to them Magnus spoke,” where are you ?” He told him where they were and before he could even hang up a portal opened and he came out of it, he went to the ground next to Alec and started using magic on Izzy one of his hands was on Izzy and the other went over Alec’s hand on her body, he held Alec's hand lightly, Theo could see him relaxing the second Magnus touched him, and even with all that is happening around them he was angry, he was angry because someone who broke his best friend’s heart, who made him closed off to everyone for years after their break up, still had this effect on him, the thing is he could see it in Magnus’ eyes Alec had the same effect on him, so why did he do it, yeah,he was angry. 

Theo went to sit next to Alec, he took his other hand in his and squeezed it, he felt Alec squeeze back. He saw Magnus’ eyes go to there hands and then he left the hand on Alec’s hand to help with Izzy, yeah he thinks they are together. 

After a few minutes the bleeding had stopped, and Izzy was getting better Magnus was the first one to talk “ hello there, welcome back” she smiled at him and looked at Theo who went to hold her hand “you scared us ” she chuckled a bit “ oh I am sorry, I will try and not get attacked by unknown demons anymore, promise” she then looked at Alec and her eyes were wide that made them all look at him, he was actually crying, “Big bro “ she said and got up - well as up as she could get- to hug him, he embraced her in the hug and started talking between his sobs “ I am so sorry Izzy, I wasn’t there, I left you alone for five years and even when I am back I come late, I thought I was gonna lose you, I am so sorry I let you down “ she hugged him tighter.

“ Alec, it’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, that is the job, and you never let me down “ she told her brother, and they stayed like that for a few minutes and somehow Theo knew if he looked up he would see guilt in Magnus’ eyes ,so he did and he was right, he was looking at them, with tear-filled eyes, and Theo was actually happy Magnus felt the consequences of his actions.

“Alec” they heard Jace calling from behind them, him and Clary were coming closer when his eyes fell on Izzy and his eyes widened” IZZY!” He screamed now running he fell down next to Alec “what happened? Are you Okay?” She reassured him with a smile but she couldn’t really speak that well so Magnus spoke instead,” she will be, I will take her to my loft and well keep on healing her. But for now, she is fine”

Theo could see the moment Alec went stiff, the second Magnus brought up the loft he shivered, even with his sister hurt he knew that even the idea of going back to the place he used to call home with the man that he loved, after all that had happened between them would devastate him, so he went and held his hand tighter, he looked at Alec who was looking at him, he looked almost afraid, and he knew what he had to do, he looked at Magnus and asked “ is it Okay if I come with you to stay with her?” Magnus looked at him confused, so he elaborated “ Alec is probably gonna have to go to the institute to inform the council of what happened, with unidentifiable demons and all, they are gonna have to hear it from him, and Jace and Clary are the only ones who know what the demon looked like so that only leaves me” he stated it like it was so obvious, but he knew that everyone knew it wasn't the case.

Alec didn’t actually have to go he could call the clave from the loft, he looked at Alec and caught his eyes he looked at him thankful and went with it, he looked at Magnus “ Is that Okay with you ?” And Magnus looked at him, sadness so obvious in his eyes, he nodded, they looked at each other for a few minutes, Magnus was the first to break out of it, he looked at Theo and told him “ Okay now, chup chup, we need to go now “, he went down next to Izzy and helped Alec get her up, when Izzy was up Magnus let go to start opening a portal, Jace took his place, after the portal opened, Magnus took over from Alec and he was helping Izzy walk to the portal, this is when he looked at Alec, Alec was looking at Theo, who went on to hug him tightly, he whispered to him “ she is gonna be Okay buddy, I promise, I am gonna take care of her, and so will he, even with everything, you know he loves her right?” He could feel Alec nodding, “ now come on or I am gonna have to give you a kiss goodbye” that made Alec chuckle through his sadness and push him away with a punch in his shoulder.

When he looked behind him he found Magnus looking at them, he could clearly see jealousy in his eyes, yup he definitely thinks they are a thing, Maybe he should let him believe that gives him a little taste of what losing the love of your life forever feels like, he would know. 

He walked to him and Izzy, he gave Alec a final look and held Izzy with Magnus, they walked through the portal and landed in Magnus’ loft, or he assumed as much, he led them to a bedroom and put Izzy on the bed, blue sparks came out of his fingertips as he passed his hand over Izzy’s body a few more times before he looked at him. 

“ I have used a lot of my magic, I need a nap” he made a gesture with his hand that he was tired, Theo would say it’s a little bit over the top, but whatever “ you Okay to stay up with her while I sleep ?” He asked him, he did look tired, Theo nodded “yeah sure“, and with that that it was only him and Izzy in the room, he took an empty seat next to her and started looking through his phone, he opened the photo gallery and looked through it, there he was, with Alec, Scott, Alec again, him and Stiles and Lydia, this is one with him Jace, Alec and Izzy when they visited beacon hills, he looked through almost hundreds of photos before his eyes landed on this one, he couldn’t look at it, a few seconds of starting at it and he shut the phone, and closed his eyes, maybe he needed sleep too. 

He must’ve dozed off because when his eyes opened again the sun was rising, he looked at Izzy and she was starting to wake up too. “Hey there, “ he told her, she smiled at him “ Theo" her smile fell a little as she looked around " where are my brothers?” She asked looking worried, she knew they wouldn’t let her be here alone if they were Okay, “where am I ?” She asked confused, and he looked at her kindly” Magnus’ ” and with that, it dawned on her, of course, Alec isn’t here, how could he be “ Oh“.

They stayed silent for a while, before Theo decided to break the silence” so I think I am doing something stupid “ that got her attention, “ what is it ? “ she asked, Izzy liked to gossip, he knew that she also loves Alec more than anything, and she lived the whole thing with him too, so if there is anyone he would actually talk to about this it’s gonna be her.

“ I think Magnus thinks me and Alec are together” she looked at him, a little confused” like together together?” She asked him and he nodded, she had a weird facial expression, he couldn’t decipher it “ that explains why he hated your guts the first time he saw you” she smiled a little, “ yeah, the thing is, I kind of let him believe it, I felt he was jealous and I let him be, I wanted him to hurt the way Alec did” he was talking in a low voice, he knew it was wrong but he needed him to know what he lost.

Izzy looked at him, she didn’t look angry, but she didn’t look please either “ I get wanting him to feel pain, I did too, for a long time actually, and I understand it’s not the same for you, you didn’t know him before, so the only Magnus you know is the one that hurt Alec, but I knew him, I saw them fall in love, I saw him make Alec smile, he was the one who made Alec open up, come out, be his true self, and not be ashamed of who he is, he was the one next to him when he was the head of the institute, even against his own people, so yes, I get wanting him to suffer believe me I do, I came here after Alec decided to go to Idris without telling us, I came here with my seraph blade and wip in hand, I literally was prepared to kill him for hurting my brother, he let me punch him, scream at him, call him a coward, and he did nothing to stop me, even though he could’ve, he let me take it all out on him, and when I was done he offered me something to drink, it was only after I left that I noticed he looked dead inside and rotten out, he didn’t have any makeup on, he was drunk as hell and he could barely stand” he could see that she meant everything She just said, she even looked sad for him, and he felt sad for him too, but he was mostly confused, if that's how he felt why on God’s earth did he break up with Alec.

Alec was the best kindest person he had ever known, so he couldn’t understand why someone who was in love with him, loved by him would ever let him go, but anyway he had to agree with Izzy he couldn’t do it, so he nodded, “ and besides, Alec may say he is over him, but he isn’t, I really hope he is, but I know my brother too well to believe that, he would never forgive you if you purposely hurt him” he looked at her and it was like it just hit him, Alec WOULD never forgive him for that, so it’s decided, he will tell Magnus they aren’t dating before Magnus brings it up with Alec.


	5. I don't have the right to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys, I have final exams this month I barley had time to write this chapter, sorry for the angst you are about to witness

It was only seven in the morning when Magnus woke up, the panging on his door was so loud it would wake anyone within a 100 miles, he was furious, he went up to see who dares disturb him like that, when he found Theo opening the door, ‘Okay we aren't that close’ he thought.

Simon came in and in a matter of seconds he had Theo by the nick, Simon was strong Magnus would give him That “Sheldon?” He said raising his voice to get his attention, he looked at him, he could see anger in his eyes, “not in the mood Magnus” he looked at Theo again, but his hand wasn’t around his nick anymore “ she is MY FUCKING FIANCÉ, who gave you the right to not tell me she was hurt” he was angry, Theo looked almost confused “ why would I tell you, why didn’t Alec or Jace, even Magnus, he knows you better than I do, why are you shouting at me ?” Theo was shouting back, and Magnus was quite amused with the exchange, but he really did need his beauty sleep so they needed to go or calm down,” Boys Boys Boys, we have an injured Shadowhunter sleeping,and an exhausted warlock who gets unpleasantly angry when he is woken up at .. “ he stopped to look at the time, he knew it was seven A.m , he was just doing it for dramatic effect, after a few seconds he finished “ SEVEN in the morning “ he looked at them, and let his glamor slip, honestly the look on Theo’s face was worth it, he looked equally impressed and terrified.

He looked at Simon “ you, stay until Isabelle wakes up, she is going to be alright then, you can leave after” he looked at Theo, and was about to talk to him when he looked back at Simon dramatically “ WITHOUT WAKING ME UP”, when he looked back at Theo he was full on laughing “ you, Leave now, you need rest too “ and with out waiting for an answer, he gave his back to them and went back to his room, honestly less than a month of Alexander being here, and all this drama is happening at his doorstep, and he wondered why his life had become boring.  
\--------------

Magnus woke up again at almost 2 PM when he went out of his room he found Izzy was gone, he found a note on his dinner table with Isabelle’s name on it, it read ‘Thank you, Magnus, I missed you, sorry for being a bitch’, it made Magnus laugh, but it definitely did not make him cry, The Great Magnus Bane does not tear up because of a note from bis Ex boyfriend’s sister, or at least this is what he would say if he was ever asked about it, but between these four walls this note was worth more to him than almost all of the ancient antiques he had in his loft.

\--------------

He was in the process of making a potion when a portal opened in his loft, he could feel Catarina’s presence in his loft so he didn’t bother checking who it was, when he was finished he looked up and smiled at his old friend, who smiled back at him, which almost had bitty in it” how are you, Magnus?” She asked and he didn’t feel like it was the normal greeting she would usually give him “ well my dear, I am fabulous, as they say, these days” he chuckled and was waiting for her to act normal now when she talked again “ I saw Alec today, he came to the hospital for an investigation, why didn’t you tell me he was back”, ah huh, that explains it, he smiled at her” My darling, it’s ancient history, I just didn’t think it was that important, I ..” she cut him off “ not with me Bane !” She stared at him, “ what I am serious, we are good, his boyfriend even spent the night here” she looked terrified “ Oh no, not like that, you are disgusting, Izzy was hurt and Alec and Jace had work so he stayed with her while I healed her” her face went back to normal, but she still looked upset, “ oh Izzy, is she Okay now ?” She was concerned, of course, she was, even after him and Alec broke up Izzy still kept in touch with Catarina, especially for Madzie, she loved the little warlock like she was her own niece, which she kind of was for a while anyway “ yes yes, don’t worry she is fine” .

They stayed silent for a few moments before she spoke again” so he is dating?” he just nodded “ are they serious?” He nodded again, “ are you Okay? “ she put her hand on his shoulder, he couldn’t say yes, he tried but the word wouldn’t come out, so he nodded yet again, “ Magnus?” She looked at him kindly, but he wasn’t having it” what do you want me to say huh? Do you want me to say that I want to claw my eyes out of my head every time I see him holding his hand, That every time he hugs him I feel my heart is literally being crushed in my chest” he was breathing hard, Cat wrapped her arm around him and hugged him tight , “ apparently they have been together for four years, that’s twice as much time as I had with him, why does he get to have that but I don’t? I fucking hate him, but at the same time I can’t, I am so damn grateful to him, he makes him laugh, he stood by him when I couldn’t, he was there, and he loves him, I don’t have the right to love him anymore but I can’t stop, I have tried, so hard, why does it hurt so bad, I am 400 years old 2 years to me are like a couple of moths to a mortal, how come he moved on, but I didn’t, I couldn’t” he was crying and Cat held him tight, they stayed this way until all his tears were gone, she brought him a drink and they started a movie they both loved, he needed that, maybe, just maybe, now he can move on.

\----------------------

They were halfway through the movie when he heard his buzzer, he pauses the movie and went to answer it “ WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN “ he really liked doing that, he was answered with a silent laugh, which made him feel weird, after a few moments of silence, the answer actually shocked him more “ hey H.W it’s Theo, could you let me in please?” What was he doing here, did he forget something, after debating with himself for a while, he buzzed him up, he felt Catarina behind him, when Theo was at his door he opened it with magic ( again, just for dramatic effect ) “Theo, what brings you here ?” He asked with so much authority in his voice nobody would ever think that he was crying his heart out just an hour ago.

Theo smiled almost sheepishly, “ I wanted to talk to you about something” interesting, he could feel that he was uncomfortable, what on earth would he want to talk to Magnus about that would make him that uncomfortable, oh, God No “ If you are here to talk about Alexander in any way I assure you, it’s ancient history” he looked at Theo, who looked at him almost saddened, “ no it’s not, I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking, I heard the way your voice cracked yesterday when you heard my voice on the phone and not Alec’s, you thought he was hurt and you panicked, Alec is one of the most amazing people I ever met so I get that you couldn’t stop loving him, what I don’t get is why you broke up with him in the first place” he stopped and looked at Magnus, Magnus was at a loss for words, he knew whatever he would say now, he would not be believed “ I … no... it’s just..” why was he stuttering, he didn’t want Theo to tell Alexander, to ask him to stay away from him or anything like that, because he actually had a right to as his boyfriend he had aright to be uncomfortable..,

he was cut off by Theo “ anyway I just wanted to let you know, me and Alec are friends, best friends even, but we are just that, nothing more, I had a feeling you thought we were together and I let you believe it so I would hurt you a little just like you hurt Alec, but I can see that you are already hurting, I don’t understand you, or what you did, but I know you still love him, and that just not being with him is hurting you enough, you don’t need me hurting you too” for the second time today, Magnus was at a loss for words, so Alec isn’t dating him, he felt so happy he could literally fly, that bitch was playing him, oh he is gonna enjoy killing him, but why tell him now, so Alexander is single, not dating, maybe the looks he felt were actually true, maybe he still had feelings for him, maybe.. 

“ did I break you or something?” THEO !! He wanted to hurt him, he looked at him and his smug grin and was about to say something when he heard Theo’ s phone, he got it out and answered, “Izzy, what’s up?.... Okay Okay calm down, I will be there as fast as I can….. they are going to be Okay Izzy don’t worry” he hung up and looked at Magnus, “sorry gotta go “ he was leaving when Magnus called “ wait, what's wrong? “ he had a bad feeling, “ Jace and Alec were ambushed at patrol, they are outnumbered, and the institute is not capable of sending help “ .. Alexander “ give me a second, Cat “ he called “ I am going out, emergency”, “ Okay Magnus I will go home now “ she gave him a knowing smile, and opened a portal to her home.

With a fleck of his hand he opened a portal, “ come on asswhole, lead the way” he was talking to Theo, who just smirked and put his hand on his shoulder and lead them through the portal, once they were there, they could see the fight it was almost ten individuals fighting Alec and Jace, and not all demons there were at least 2 warlocks, they ran to them, and joined the fight Magnus took care of one of the warlocks, while Alec was fighting the other, he went on to help him, a warlock's magic could really hurt him, they put the warlock down together and Magnus summoned magic suppressing cuffs and put it in both of them.

he looked at Alec now,, who was looking at him, with confusion in his eyes, but also gratitude, Magnus smiled and said “well done “, to his surprise Alec actually smiled and said “more like medium rare”and he couldn’t look away, oh those eyes, he only had a few seconds to look at them before they had to go back to the fight, 2 down 8 to go, Alec joined Jace in fighting the demons, Theo was having fun fighting a vampire and Magnus was fighting with a werewolf, when suddenly another person came in view, he was behind Theo, so he shouted at him “ Theo, behind you” and Theo was fast, if it wasn’t for the fact that he stopped moving the second he looked behind him, he looked like he saw a ghost, he moved fast to help him, he could barely hear it but he could swear he heard Theo saying “ Liam”, he looked more vulnerable than any other time he had ever seen him, he said the name again this time a smile on his face, but this time he was hit by the same person he was looking so dreamily at, he fell to the ground, still looking his attacker in the eyes, he heard Alexander shouting “Theo “ while running towards them, the he had his bow up with an arrow in it, aiming it at the assailant's head when Theo screamed at him “ Alec NO “ that stopped Alec dead in his tracks, he didn’t shoot but instead he ran to sit next to Theo and so did Magnus, he started healing him and once he stabilized him, he looked around, the attacker was gone.

He was confused and didn’t understand what happened, but for now, he just needed to heal Theo and make sure Alexander is Okay too, yesterday his sister, now his supposed “best friend” and if he knew Alec at all he was blaming himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so at first I was planning like a 4 chapter light hearted fake boyfriend rom com when I started writing this, but obviously this changed, sorry about that.  
> for those of you who didn't watch teen wolf, Theo and Liam were a very popular ship that never actually become canon on the show but I shipped them so hard any way, more about there story -in my canon- will be explained in the next chapters.


	6. I can relate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys, I just had a hell of couple of months, just got back to writing last week.
> 
> I really don’t even know if anyone will still read this story but I will keep updating anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading

Alec was feeling numb, his best friend was dying in front of him and he couldn’t do anything, and the only thing he was about to do he didn’t because Theo asked him not to, he didn’t understand why, but it wasn’t important, all that mattered now was that Theo is going to be Okay, Magnus was going to save him.

When Magnus finished stabilizing Theo he looked at Alec, “ hey” he said, trying to gain Alec’s attention, but all Alec could look at was his friend unconscious on the ground, “ Alexander, hey, look at me” he said again, putting his hand over Alec’s, that got Alec’s attention.

He looked at Magnus, he could feel the tears in his eyes, the look on Magnus’s face confirmed it, he looked so worried, the way he used to look at him when they were still together.

Somehow, the thought warmed his heart, with everything that was happenin, the thought that Magnus would look at him like he still loved him made him feel safe, like everything is going to be Okay.

“ Alexander, he is going to be Okay, I promise you, I will save him if it will be the end of me” Magnus said, meaning every single word, and that made Alec’s head snap.

“ don’t you dare say that, I am not losing you too, not today, not again” the word came out of his mouth without his permission, much like the tears streaming down his face.

The look of pure shock on Magnus’s face would be adorable, if it wasn’t for the situation they were in.

“ Okay, hey “ he said, placing his hand on Alec’s cheek, and wiping a tear that fell on it“ you are not losing anyone today, trust me” he reassured Alec, and Alec believed him.

“ he is going to be Okay, but I need your help, I am drained, and I need to open a portal, and finish healing him at the loft, where I would find my potions” he said not daring to ask for what he wanted, but Alec understood him nonetheless.

“ take whatever you need “ he said, extending his hand for Magnus to take it, and he did, taking power from any shadowhunter is possible for a warlock like Magnus, but he always told Alec that it was better with him because they were connected, like his Magic and Alec’s angelic powers were comfortable with each other.

“ Jace, will you be able to carry him on your own” Magnus asked, looking at the blond shadowhunter, who only nodded.

Magnus started opening a portal, using Alec’s strength, and in a matter of seconds they were in Magnus’s loft, to Alec’s own surprise, he kept his hand in Magnus’, even after they arrived, not wanting to lose the comfort he was getting from it, and Magnus didn’t do anything to stop the act.

“ lay him in the spare bedroom” Magnus said, pointing to said room, and he started moving behind him, with Alec still attached to him.

After Jace put Theo down, Magnus started working on him again, his wound was deep, if he hadn’t been there, Theo would have most definitely been dead by now, a fact Alec knew and was more than happy about.

After a solid half an hour, Magnus started to lose his knees, he almost fell, if Alec’s arm hadn’t been around his waist catching him.

“ hey, are you doing Okay?” Alec asked, he felt like he wanted to tell Magnus that he should stop, that it was enough, but maybe that meant losing Theo, he was torn.

“Yeah, don’t worry your pretty little head about it, I am practically done” he said, and they heard a small tired chuckle.

“ he thinks you have a pretty head, that’s so cute “ Alec looked down to find Theo smiling at them, “were you worried about me baby?” he said smiling at Alec, and Alec knew if he could he would have winked at him.

“ Theo” he said, his eyes full of happy tears, he kept one hand around Magnus waist but his other went to Theo’s face, making sure it was real“ you’re Okay, thank god” he said, breathlessly, as he smiled at his friend.

“ more like thank Magnus “ Jace said, chuckling in the back, “ I am really glad you are Okay Theo, but now, I gotta go, I have to give my report, see you around Magnus, preferably not when someone is dying” he winked at Magnus and went to clap Alec’s shoulder, “ will you be Okay buddy?” He asked and Alec nodded, Jace got out of the apartment.

Alec looked at the tired Magnus in his arm “ come on, let’s sit you down” he said, as he walked Magnus to the love seat and sat him down, “ I will be back. 

Alec walked back to Theo, “ so what happened, why did you tell me not to shoot? “ he asked it was weird, he needed answers.

Theo’s eyes widened, he was almost asleep again, but he managed to get the words out, “ it was him Alec, it was Liam” and that got Alec’s eyes wide too.

But by the time he was able to speak again, Theo had fallen asleep, so he walked back to Magnus who stood up and started walking with him to the living room, he needed a drink, or ten.

Magnus and Alec had been drinking in silence for the last ten minutes, when Magnus broke the silence, “ Sooo, who is Liam?” The four words had a big affect on Alec, his eyes went wide, and he drank what was left of his drink and started pouring himself a new one.

“ where did you hear the name?” Alec asked, he didn’t know what Magnus knew, “ I heard Theo call the man who stabbed him with that name it looked like he knew him, he couldn’t move once he saw his face, but the man didn’t seem to recognize him even “ Magnus answered, so it really was Liam.

Alec swallowed, was he really doing that, here, now, will if not then when, “ it’s a pretty long story, you sure you wanna know?” he said warning Magnus, who only smiled “ I am all ears”.

Alec returned his smile then said, “ I never really knew him, but Liam was the love of Theo’s life” that made Magnus put his drink down, like he was suddenly way more interested than he was five minutes ago, so Alec continued “it all started when I went to Idris….” 

 

Flashback ….

Alec was devastated, it had been six months since Magnus broke up with him, six months since the last time he saw him, and it made no difference, his heart still felt numb, he still felt broken, like a lost cause, like he could never feel or love again.

Idris has been good for him, or rather good for distracting him, it was all work and no play, the last two weeks especially.

There had been something weird going on, more than normal demonic activity in a place that had been known to have no demonic activity at all, but a lot of other supernatural activity, a place called Beacon Hills.

Alec was assigned to figure out what was going on, he had been investigating the town for two weeks, and now he was going for the kill.

He had met a group of werewolves, the McCall pack, they had been helping him, if only for the reason that two of their pack mates had been missing since the whole thing started.

Scott, the pack Alpha had been a great help, he even let Alec and some of the shadowhunters stay at his house.

And yesterday, they had finally found out were the demons were.

Alec was leading a team of shadowhunters, the werewolves with them, once they entered the warehouse they heard screaming, “ LIAM” shouted scott, apparently it was one of his betas who screamed.

He started running and Alec ran after him, they heard a sharp grow, it almost felt like a pained one, but it wasn’t from the same person.

When they entered the room, Alec saw 4 werewolves,, and a few other Downworlders, and 5 mundanes, they all looked beaten up, he looked to his side, and could see a dozen demons, ready to attack, he got his bow ready and started firing.

The shadowhunters fought the demons, while the werewolves freed the prisoners, to Alec it was a good day, that was until his eyes fell on one of the werewolves.

He looked dead, not dead dead, but internally dead, his eyes were wide open, he was barely breathing, and his head was held low, the boy looked only a few years younger than him, but the pain on his face made him look so much older.

Alecc went to him, and sat on his knees next to him, he wanted to put his hand in his shoulder but was too afraid he would scare him, “ hey there” he said trying to be friendly, “ I don’t know what happened, but can I do something for you, you look worse than everyone else” Alec said, and to his surprise, the boy let himself fall on Alec’s chest, he started crying so hard, Alec didn’t know what to do,so he just held him tight, he didn’t know why, but he felt right hugging him, the way it felt when he would hug Jace or Izzy.

After a few moments, scott crotched down next to Alec, he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder “ Theo?” He said his name like a question, and the boy cried harder in Alec’s arms, “ they.. they took him, they stapp.. they stabbed him and took him” he said, between his sopps, and what he said broke Scott too, he fell to the floor, Malia his girlfriend caught him, and held him in her arms as he cried too, 

Alec could guess from the reaction that it was one of their pack mates, Liam probably as scott had called him, the scene in front of him was decestating, and for the first time in six months, he forgot his own sadness and was too occupied with theirs.

When they returned, Alec spoke to the clave, they made him open an investigation into the whole thing, demons don’t just kidnap Downworlders and mundanes for fun, they are not that intelligent.

So he had to set up shop in Beacon hills, he was the head of the institute there, he kept in touch with the werewolves,especially Theo, he kept coming to help Alec on missions, or help him search for the demons, Alec thought it was weird at first, but Liam said that it would help him heal, and not feel the pain, Alec understood.

They became really close really fast, Alec told him almost everything about himself, and so did Theo, he told him how Liam had saved him from literal hell, how he had been the only one in the pack to have his back from the start, even when he said to his face he didn’t trust him.

He admitted to not being a good person before that, and defended the pack and said they had every right to hate him, but somehow Liam seemed to look through all that and just see him, not the evil image he had put on, he told him how they grew inseparable, they felt very close to each other, like the closest of friends, but also told him how Theo always felt there was something more.

Liam could understand what Theo wanted from a look, and Theo could do the same, he told him how he had been in love with Liam for a long time before they got kidnaped, but never told him, he cried in his arms again when he told him about all their adventures and stories, and how it felt to lose him and see him die.

Alec had related at first, he did lose the one he loved too, but then he figured, he would take Magnus breaking up with him over Magnus getting killed in front of him any day.

The situation that brought him and Theo together might have been horrible, but he was still thankful the universe sent him someone to make him feel again, make him love, maybe he wasn’t a lost cause after all.


	7. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here, the chapter name says it all.

Alec and Magnus had stayed up all night, drinking and talking, he guessed the alcohol helped Alec be more comfortable, after he told him about Theo and Liam’s story, Magnus had felt awful, he felt so bad for the boy, seeing the one you love die in front of you, especially at such a young age, it was heartbreaking, Magnus was over 400 years old, and he couldn’t even think what would happen to him if something were to happen to Alexander, not again.

But what pained him the most was they way Alec spoke about how he felt back then, he would start talking and then stop when it came to his feelings, like he didn’t want Magnus to feel guilty, not for him, his beautiful boy is still as sweet as ever.

At one point they were seated on the loveseat talking about Alec’s life in beacon hills, he was telling him story about him and Theo, he hadn’t noticed they were really close to each other, close enough for Magnus to feel the heat coming from Alec’s body, until Alec’s breath hit his face.

Alec started leaning closer and closer to him, and Magnus was so surprised by the action he couldn’t move, the alcohol and the giddy feeling inside of him made him forget the situation he was in, he so very much wanted to just forget everything, to lose himself in his Alexander, that is until their lips brushed against each other.

He remembered why he had to endure all this pain, and stood up, the look of pain on Alec’s eyes cut him deeper than any dagger would, but he had to do it, “ Alexander, I think you should go to sleep, we both had a lot to drink” he said, as he went to his room, not daring looking back at Alec, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself if he did.

He went to his room and shut the door, he activated a silence spell on his bedroom, sat on his bed, took a deep breath, and tears started falling down his face.

He put his hand on his mouth to drown his sobbs, and started shouting “ did you have to come back, if you are not here then I could act okay, now I cannot fool anyone, I cannot see you and not have you Alexander, I just can’t” and he kept crying until there were no more tears left.

He stopped crying maybe fifteen minutes after he came to his room, he decided to go back out there make sure Alexander was Okay.

When he came out, a smile spread on his face on its own, Alec was laid on his couch, his legs too long for it, and dangling from its end, the scene reminded him of when they were together and Alexander would fall asleep on the couch after a long night of research, Magnus never had the heart to wake him up.

He went back inside, and brought the same blanket he used to cover Alec in when he would sleep on the couch before, he smiled as he held it in his arms, it might not mean much to anyone, but it meant a lot to him, and he was gonna have whatever he can get.

He went back to the living room, and covered Alec with the blanket, Alec’s little snores became a little louder, and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle, how did this boy not think he snorts, it’s adorable.

He carased Alec’s face with his hand, and Alec leaned into the touch, even in his sleep, a tear fell down Magnus face, and he wiped it with his hand, “ I am really sorry my beautiful angel, I know it’s been hard on you, I can promise you, it had been even harder on me, but I had to do it, I had to save you, I was only thinking of you” he said, as he leaned down, and kissed the top of Alec’s head. 

He kept looking at him for a few moments more, he didn’t know when the next time he would get to see his Alexander like that again would be, if it will ever come, he had to savor it.  
———-  
When Magnus woke up, it was almost noon, he sat up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom, he had forgotten Alec was there, that is until he saw him, and he stopped dead on his tracks, the scene in front of him made him feel both very in love, and very sad.

Alec was in the kitchen making coffee, and he thinks breakfast, he was so engrossed in what he was doing be hadn’t heard Magnus come in, Magnus used to wake up to that every day for two years, and it all stopped, to have that again was so comforting, but also so hard, how did he ever live without his angel waking him up with breakfast and coffee for four years, he had no clue.

“ SHIT “ he heard Alec say, and he was awakened from his daydream, Magnus didn’t know what happened exactly, but all he could see was coffee fallen on Alec’s shirt, and Alec hissing before he took his shirt off.

And Magnus was gone, he kept staring at the masterpiece in front of him, how could someone look even better when they are 5 years older, his chest with the dark curls on it still as adorable as ever, his abs even more lined, like it was carved on marble, his beautiful pale skin, glittered with the darkness of his runes, and wait, was that a tattoo.

“ oh hey Magnus” Magnus heard Alec say vaguely in the background, but he couldn’t break the staring, his eyes were locked on that tattoo on Alec’s left hip, he couldn’t read what was written in it, but it looked so damn hot.

His staring was cut short by Alec re-wearing his shirt again, probably after he cleaned it up, a large part of the shirt was wet, Magnus shook his head to regain his attention.

He looked at Alec and smiled, “ sorry, I am back, you were saying?” He said, and Alec smiled at him, although it looked more like an embarrassed smile, why was he embarrassed, he wasn’t the one caught staring at his ex boyfriend’s naked torso.

“ I just said I was sorry, I didn’t mean to just use the kitchen, it’s… it’s just I woke up, and you know … you know how I need coffee in the morning, and I thought maybe Theo would need to eat something, and Just…. maybe… I think old habits die hard, I don’t know, I just found myself here, I didn’t mean to act like I own the place or anything” Alec started rambling, and Magnus now got why he was apologizing, he thought Magnus was staring because he found him in the kitchen, well he wasn't exactly wrong, if he only knew. 

He came closer to Alec, and put his hand on his shoulder, it was instinct, he knew he was tense he needed to make him feel at ease, “ Alexander” he said, making Alec finally look at him, their eyes stared at each other, “ I can promise you, you did nothing wrong, you can use my kitchen whenever you want” he smiled, before grabbing on of the French toasts and taking a bite, and he moaned “ wow, I am glad you did, oh how I missed those tasty french toasts “ he didn’t mean to say that part out loud but from the reaction on Alec’s face, he did.

Alec smiled widely at him, and he came just a little bit closer, before his phone rang, he turned to shadowhunter mood, got his phone out of his pocket and answered, “ hey Izzy what’s up?.... yeah he is going to be fine “ he said looking at Magnus, and he gave him a smile and a nod to make sure he knew that yes, Theo is going to be okay, “ okay I will be there…. no wait for me, do not go on your own you hear me “ he said with finality, before hanging up.

“ I…. I gotta go, is it Okay if Theo stays for a little longer?” He said asking Magnus, who only smiled and said “ he can stay as long as he wants, don’t worry darling, go do your job shadowhunter” he said, and Alec’s smile brightened.

“ Okay “ he said, “ I’ll be back as soon as I am done”, Then it all went to hell, he leaned quickly, giving Magnus a pick on his lips, which he was far too surprised by, to return it or to back away from it and before he knew it Alec was waking out of his loft.

He was still for a few more minutes, not knowing how to react to what just happened, how were you even supposed to react to your ex, whom by the way you are still so very much in love with, kisses you like it’s an everyday thing.

He only moved when he heard movement around him, “ hey there” he heard Theo say, he looked around and saw him standing by the guest room door, he tried his best to give him a smile, but from the look on Theo’s face he wasn’t doing a very good job, “ are you alright?” He asked.

Magnus nodded, “ I am fine, just need a drink” he said, and Theo raised his brow at him, “ it’s noon” he said, he sounded worried, which was weird, “ as I always say, it’s happy hour somewhere” he winked at Theo as he moved to grab a drink.

“ So, how are you feeling?” He asked Theo, wanting to change the subject, and Theo smiled at him, “ I am good, thanks by the way, for saving my life and all”, he said smiling wieder, and Magnus gave him a nod. 

“ I want to ask you something” Theo said, the genuine smile on his face turned into a sad smile, and Magnus already knew what he was going to ask, “ shoot “ he said l.

“ you saw him, right? The person who attacked me” he said, and Magnus felt so sorry for him, he wanted him to feel better, he would help anyway he can, “ yeah I did” he said, and Theo looked hopeful, “ can you describe him for me?” He said.

And he tried his best to remember how the man looked like, he hadn’t really seen him that well, but his cat eyes made him see more than a lot of other people, “ I am not sure, but he was well built, 5’8 , white, I think he had dark brown hair, a really sharp jawline, oh and his eyes were glowing blue” and the second he said that, Theo’s eyes widened, he worried he might have said something wrong, “ I am sorry if I disappointed you Theo” he said, feelings guilty.

“ oh no you didn’t” he said with a sigh,” you actually confirmed what I think, it’s just you said his eyes were glowing blue, in our pack that only happens when a werewolf kills, his eyes used to glow yellow 5 years ago” he said, sadness in his voice, but also a happy smile on his face, “ but it doesn’t matter, he is alive, that’s all that matters”.

from the second Magnus saw Theo he thought he was arrogant, that he didn’t feel, he never thought for a second he would be that vulnerable in front of him, the fact that he was, made Magnus believe he was way more affected than he was showing.

“ Thank you again” he said smiling at Magnus, who smiled back, “ happy to help” Magnus answered, “ so, I think I am gonna go, I need to talk with Alec, see you around Magnus” he said to him, before exiting the door.

Well, things Just got weird by the second these days, he took his bottle and went to set on the couch, he drank himself to sleep.

————-

When Magnus opened his eyes, he wasn’t in his house, he was on the ground, in Edom, he would recognize these burning fires anywhere, and there were demons flying all around him.

He stood up, and that was when he saw it, his father castle, the last time he was here was almost 6 years ago, when he went back with Alec to get his magic back, how did he even get here.

He started walking towards his father’s home, when he entered, his father was awaiting him on his throne, “ well well well, look who the cat dragged in” his dad said, smirking as he stood up from his seat, “ welcome home son” he said and he hugged Magnus, who in no way returned the hug.

“ father, what am I doing here?” He asked, he was so cold with him, but Asmodeus only smiled, “ well son, I brought you here to remind you of our deal, I was afraid you might have forgotten, or maybe you wanted to change the conditions, maybe you decided to come home after those 5 years, although I thought it might take more” he chuckled, and all Magnus could do was roll his eyes.

“ I remember father, and I don’t have any interest in coming back “ he said, and his father laughed, an evil laugh, “ well I hope you can control your nephilim, he did kiss you today” he said and Magnus’ eyes went wide, how did he know that.

“ he didn’t, or he didn’t mean it that way, and besides, that wasn’t our deal, I didn’t break any of your damn rules, you have to respect that deal just as much as I do father” he said angrily, “ now, I would like to get back to my home” he said slowly.

“ whatever you want son, and don’t worry, I don’t break my deals, especially with you, and as for your home, you are already there” he said then snapped his finger.

Magnus opened his eyes and he was back at his house, he knew it wasn’t a dream, but he wasn’t in Edom either, he was talking with his father in his sleep, he didn’t know how his father had done that.

But what Asmodeus Said was right, he had let Alexander get too close, and he knows, if he let himself get that close again, he might not be able to stop, he might lose his angel, this time forever.

 

Flashback…… 5 years ago

Magnus was fighting the warlock who was controlling the demons Alec was fighting, he hadn’t noticed Alec had finished killing all the demons, until an arrow came flying to the warlock’s shoulder, the warlock hissed in pain, and Magnus looked at Alec’s direction, giving him a smile.

The look of pure terror on his face made Magnus confused, it all happened in a matter of seconds, he heard Alec screaming his name, saw lights coming from the warlock’s direction, he looked at the warlock and she had a large ball of magic in her hand, he knew he couldn’t stop her from firing it, or deflect from it.

As the warlock threw the magic ball Magnus was praising himself to get hit by it, he probably wouldn’t make it, but before the magic could hit him, Alec jumped in front of it taking all the plast by himself.

Magnus screamed “ ALEXANDER” as Alec’s body hit the ground, he was bleeding from almost everywhere, a sudden wave of anger filled magic rushed out of Magnus at the sight of his love dying on the floor, and the second it hit the warlock, she didn’t only die, she evaporated, he looked back at his Angel, “ Alexander” he whispered, as he ran towards him.

He crouched down next to him and cupped his face with both his hands, “ baby, baby please answer me” he begged, but Alec didn’t answer, “ baby please, stay with me, don’t leave me” he whispered, as tears started streaming down his face, he was shaking, he moved his hand over Alec’s body, blue sparks dancing around him, but his wounds were too deep, not even the strongest of warlocks could help.

His brain just short circuited, he couldn’t think, all that was ocubaying his mind was the thought of losing his angel, he didn’t know what to do or who could help, Catarina was good with healing magic, but what he wanted wasn’t healing, it was almost resurrection, who could help, who, who, who, then it hit him. 

He looked around and found Alec’s seraph blade on the ground, he took it and cut his hand with it, he started bleeding on the ground, “ I Magnus Bane, call for you, Asmodeus, the prince of hell, father answer me, I beg of you” he said, begging as he called to his father.

Suddenly a voice answered, “ Son, are you in danger?” His father asked, to Magnus’ surprise, he sounded genuinely worried, and Magnus thanked all the powers above and below that he answered, “ no I am not father, but my love is, please father, I cannot help him, but you can, please father, I beg of you, he can’t die, without him I am no more, without him I will be nothing, I will give you anything, just don’t ask me to come back, I will give you my life, my magic, my immortality, I don’t care, just please, help me” he said, and his father hummed.

“ That is the second time you come to me for that nephilim’s sake, you never called on me for anyone ales, you really love him don’t you” he said, and Magnus answered “ I do “, so Asmodeus continued “ but you still won’t come home, and I am not interested in you magic anymore, nor your immortality, what else can you give me my beautiful boy” he said, thinking, Magnus was not able to look anywhere but his Alexander, his hand still caressing his cheeks. 

“ how about we make a deal, if you love him that much, then your love is a sacrifice I can gain something from, so is your pain, besides, if you are not with him for too long of a time maybe you will feel alone, and decide to come to you father” he said, and Magnus feared his father might let Alexander die just so he can use His pain against him.

“ I will save your nephilim, I will even erase all the pain he felt from his mind, but on one condition” Magnus’ head snapped l, he couldn’t believe his father was actually helping, he waited for the catch, “ you break his heart, you break up with him, and if you’re ever to get back together again, or even as much as have sex once, then the deal is off, he goes back to the exact condition he is in right now, and if you ever want the deal gone, and want to be allowed to ba with your love again, then you will come home, and rule right by my side, I would even give him a free ride to Edom with you” Asmodeus offered, and Magnus was shocked.

As soon as the shock was over, and he got everything his father said to him, he answered without hesitation, “ deal “ he said, he would take not being together with Alec but him being alive and having a chance if a future over him dying any time, and he could hear Asmodeus smile.

Without any warnings, most of the blood that came from Alec vanished, and all of His wounds healed, and his eyes opened, “ hey Mags, did we kill them all” he said, as if he wasn’t dying just 20 seconds ago, “ yeah sweet heart, we did” he said as he hugged the love of his life, for probably the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those of you who were waiting for this are satisfied,and I hope I didn’t disappoint, tell me your thought in the comments.


	8. He still loves me !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for what you are about to read.

Alec was just out of the building when he realized what he did. He didn’t even mean for it to happen, it just did, it just felt like old times, like it was normal, and kissing Magnus before he goes out was his normal.

The moment he remembered, his eyes widened, and he stopped moving, what the hell was he thinking, Magnus didn’t want him anymore, he made that pretty clear when he left him, now it’s gonna go back to being awkward between them.

Alec face palmed himself, and muttered to himself “ FUCKING IDIOT”, but decided to keep walking, he is needed at the institute, and the whole walk home, he could only think of one thing, how good Magnus’ lips felt on his.

When Alec arrived at the institute, he found Izzy waiting for him, once she saw him, she grinned at him, “ you slept at Magnus’ ?” She asked, and he answered, “ didn’t do much sleeping” he said not totally focused on what he was saying, until he heard his sister chuckle.

“ WE DRANK, and talked, god Izzy, can’t you think any other way ?” He said, and he knew he sounded way more annoyed than he actually was, as a matter of fact, he would literally give anything for what Izzy is thinking right now to be true.

she grinned at him, “ not when it comes to you two “ she winked at him, then her expression turned even more playful, “ but that wasn’t why I asked” he looked at her curious, so she added “ I cannot believe you stayed the night at Magnus’ for Theo but not for me, I am offended brother”.

Her words caught him off guard, he hadn’t really thought about it, it just felt like he needed it, like he needed to be next to Magnus Bane, not only for Theo, but for himself, the comfort he got from Magnus’ hand holding his, it was worth everything.

It was not only because of Theo, Izzy was hurt the day before, and he just saw the love of his life again for the first time in 5 years, excuses him if he is a little overwhelmed.

He walked to Izzy and picked her on the cheek, before putting his arm around her shoulder, “ come on Iz, you know no one could replace you” he said, and he knew she believed him, but she kept on the pouting anyway, that made him smile.

“ okay brother, I will say I believe you, for now” she said as she walked with his hand still on her, “ there was something weird going on in this area two hours ago, I haven’t seen such activity since Lilith was here, and we both know she is no longer here, good ridden” she said pointing at the screen in front of them.

Alec understood what she was talking about when she showed him the screens from before, when it was all happening, it was just like Lilith, maybe even more, what the hell was going on.

“ what do we know ? “ he asked, standing straighter, arms folded on his chest, he knew he had this switch that turns on once he gets to work, he turns into what Magnus used to call shadowhunter mood, he smiled once he remembered Magnus saying it.

“ well, me and Jace went when it was happening to check it out, and there was nothing there” she said, and Alec got worried, what the hell, “ yeah man, it was fucking creepy” he heard Jace say.

He looked behind him and found Jace and Clary coming there way, he looked at Izzy who nodded in agreement, he felt like he had to take lead, “ Okay, how about we do that, we need to inform the heads of the Downworld, if it’s something as big as Lilith, we need to fight together, besides, they may know something we don’t, Jace, you talk with the sillies, Izzy you and Simon got the vampires, and clary talk to Luke get the werewolves on board” he was talking very seriously, then suddenly he heard a chuckle.

“ an you got the warlocks don’t you ?” Theo who was now standing at the door said, “you know, you are my friend and I love you, but you are pathetic” he said, still chuckling, and Alec walked to him emprasing him in a bone crushing hug, and Theo returned the hug just as hard.

“ Theo, you are Okay” he whispered in the werewolf’s ear and the boy smiled into his shoulder, “ you are not getting rid of me that easily Lightwood “ he answered and winked at him when they broke the hug.

Izzy came next to them and hugged Theo lightly, so did Clary, and Jace, “ I’m glad you are Okay Theo” Izzy said, smiling to the blond who smiled back, “ did Magnus say you were Okay to leave?” Asked Clary, and he just smiled, “ yeah, he practically threw me out” he said, and he looked at Alec, then started laughing.

“ oh my god, did you guys see his face, I was kidding buddy, I asked him if it was Okay to leave and he said yes, don’t take everything seriously, GOD, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, ALEXANDER” he said, as he put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing it when he said his name, And Alec could only roll his eyes.

“ okay guys, everybody knows what to do, come on we don’t have all day” Alec said in a commanding voice, and all three shadowhunters looked at him amused, Jace gave a laughing growl, “ damn it “ he said, and Clary grinned and said,” Aye Aye Captain”, Izzy smirked and put her hand in front of Jace, “I told you…. He is incapable of not being a control freak for a whole month Jace, you should know your parabatai better, pay up “ she said wiggling he brows, and Theo broke into laughter,” I honestly thought he would break sooner, he showed so much self control, I am proud of you Alec “ he said, still chuckling, and they all broke into laughter with him, well all except Alec.

“ you bet on me, what the hell guys” he said, to that Izzy answered “ it was too good of an opportunity to pass brother” she winked at him and then walked out of the room, with Clary and Jace following suit.

“ Can we talk?” He heard Theo say behind him, and he took a deep breath, he knew that was coming, he really didn’t know how you were supposed to act when your best friend’s love interest comes back to life, he also wanted to tell him about the kiss, they did need to talk, “ Okay “ he said, as he lead Theo to his room.

Once they entered, Theo threw himself on the bed covering his face with his hand, “ GOD” he screamed into his hands, Alec could feel the pain in his voice, his best friend was in so much pain and he could do nothing to help him.

He walked to the bed and sat on it, he wrapped his arms around the younger man, he was shaking, “ it’s him Alec, Magnus confirmed it, I saw him and so did he, ”, he said, and Alec could only try to comfort him, “ it’s Okay Theo, everything is gonna be Okay” he said, as he wrapped his arms around him even tighter.

Theo only kept shaking, taking a deep breath, “ he didn’t recognize me Alec, how could he not recognize me, what have they done to him, and he had blue eyes, blue, they made him kill, he would never kill any human even if it’s only self defense, he thought human life was worth a lot more, they made my baby kill Alec, when he realizes it, he is gonna hate himself” ha said.

he threw himself in Alec’s emprace, and started crying, as Alec made circular patterns on his back to soothe him, “ it’s gonna be Okay, I promise, we will find him” he whispered in Theo’s ear, and could hear Theo’s sopps get louder.

Alec kept his arms around Theo for the next hour, they moved from the end of the bed to the head, Alec was setting with Theo’s head in his lap, he was playing with his hair strands like he used to do with Izzy whenever she got her heart broken, or had a bad fight with their parents, she used to say it made her feel better, She also used to tell him to tell her stories, distract her.

“ so, do you want me to tell you something to get your mind of it all?” Alec asked, and Theo nodded, he wanted to tell him this the second it happened, but he knew Theo needed to talk about Liam more, “ guess what I did this morning “ he said waiting for Theo to give him any reaction, but he just shrugged.

“ I kissed Magnus” he said it, like it was no big thing, even though he was freaking out inside, he tried to but a smile on his face, but he couldn’t muster it, then he heard Theo chuckle, “ good one, you know what, you almost had me, but you might want to choose your lies wisely Lightwood, you suck at lying” he said, and Alec knew he didn’t believe him, not one bit.

“ I am serious” he said, Looking Theo in the eyes, and Theo almost laughed again, then the look on his face changed, and he jumped out of Alec’s lab, “ you’re serious” he repeated, and punched Alec’s shoulder, “you fucking kissed him, how, when, why, AND YOU JUST REMEMBERED TO TELL ME, what the hell asshole” he said it all in one breath, like the thoughts were raising inside his head and he tried to let them all out at the same time.

“ AUCH, you are a werewolf Theo, this actually hurt” Alec said, rubbing his shoulder where Theo had punched it, then started answering, “ well to answer your questions one at a time, when? this morning, before I got out of his loft, how? it was just a peck on the lips no big deal, I hadn’t even realized I did it until I was out of the apartment, and why? because it felt natural, like it was what I had to do when I was saying goodbye, it was what we always did back then, AND I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU BECAUSE YOU HAD A FREAKING CRISIS ON YOUR HANDS” he yelled the last part, the same way Theo had yelled his, and they both laughed.

“So, how was it?” Theo asked, and Alec remembered Magnus’ lips on his, and smiled, “it was amazing, but at the same time natural, do you get what I mean, it.. it was nothing steamy or passionate, it was just normal, safe, like it used to be” he said dreamily, and he could see Theo’s features soften, as he probably thought of how normal and safe it felt with Liam too.

“ you know, when I woke up, he looked so on edge, I didn’t know what it was, but that explains it, he was drinking, I think you caught him off guard, I think you should talk about it, I don’t want to give you false hope Alec, but I have a feeling he still loves you, maybe he had his reasons back then, and now, he's too embarrassed to apologize” Theo said, placing his hand on Alec’s.

“ I did feel something too, it wasn’t just me in there, he was leaning close too, and I don’t exactly remember because I was drunk, but I think we almost kissed the night before, but Magnus is so concerned with consent, even when we were together, he wouldn’t sleep with me if I am too drunk, so he stopped it and went to his room” Alec said, trying his best to remember, he looked at Theo, who was beaming at him.

“ so, what are you gonna do ?” He asked, and Alec said determintly,” I am going to talk to Magnus freaking Bane” and he grinned back at his friend.

Alec spent the rest of the day working, and trying to talk himself out of speaking to Magnus, and since he was now at Magnus’ door steps, you can guess he didn’t. 

He started walking to the door and back, trying to ring the bell, but he couldn’t, he was too nervous, he got his phone out and dialed Theo’s number, after the first ring he answered, “ did you talk?” He asked, he sounded even more anxious than Alec was, “ no, I can’t even put my finger on the bell” Alec said, he needed encouragement.

“ Alec, listen to me, you have this chance in front of you, you gotta grab it, worst case scenario, he doesn’t reciprocate the feeling, and you get your heart broken again, and I doubt it, but even if it did happen, you got me, you got Izzy, Jace, Clary and even Simon, you will get through it, but best case scenario, you get your man back, and live happily ever after, come on buddy, ring the damn bell” Theo said, and Alec did, he rang the bell, then he heard Theo say, “ I will wait fo the details, I want you to rock his world” before he hung up.

After a few moments Magnus opened the door, he looked tired, like he just woke up from a deep sleep, but he looked beautiful nonetheless, his maroon silk shirt open to his belly button, and the necklaces dangling on his chest, the black leather pants that leave nothing to the imagination, his hair the same maroon color he had this morning, and even though he looked tired, his makeup was on point, to say the least he looked breathtaking, or he took Alec’s breath away.

“ Alexander!” He said his name and that got him out of his daze, Magnus looked worried, and confused, “ is everything Okay?” He asked, and Alec didn’t know what to do, so he just walked forward, stepping so close to Magnus if it wasn’t for their height difference their lips would have definitely crashed.

He cupped Magnus’ face with both hands, leaning forward fast, just stopping as his lips brushed Magnus’, if he didn’t want it, he could move away. He didn’t.

He came even closer crashing their lips together in the most passionate kiss Alec remembered ever having, he was sure he did have others, he just couldn’t recall them at the moment.

Magnus’ hands went to Alec’s neck, and he started pushing him to deepen the kiss, Alec moved one of his hands to Magnus’ back, while the other was at the back of Magnus’ head, as he started moving them until he had Magnus pinned against the wall.

Alec used his tongue to lick Magnus’ lips, and he parted Magnus lips the way he used to do it when they were together, he knew everything about the warlock , about his body, he knew exactly how to make him happy, how to make him beg for what he already was willing to give to him, and he was gonna use that, he was going to remind him of that.

Alec’s tongue entered Magnus’ mouth, and crashed with Magnus’, it was a like a battlefield, tongues fighting, dancing around each other, teeth crashing, lips brused, Alec started moving his hands up and down Magnus’s back, and when they came to his ass he squeezed, causing Magnus to moan in his mouth, and Alec could already feel himself getting hard.

He broke their kiss, taking Magnus’ bottom lips between his teeth, and sucking on it, he then moved to Magnus’ neck, and started leaving open mouthed kisses on it, sucking and nipping everytime his mouth touched Magnus’ skin.

He moved his hips closer to Magnus, he needed more connection, and he felt how hard Magnus was, “ Alexander” Magnus moaned when their hips met, so he rocked his hips again, and again, grinding their clothed erections together, it was going great, maybe Magnus was still in love with him.

Then suddenly Magnus stiffened, Alec could feel it, “ Alexander, stop” he said, and Alec stopped, he couldn’t move though, “ please, please stop” Magnus said again, pushing Alec off him, and that made Alec jump away.

The look on Magnus’ face broke his heart, he looked terrified, his eyes were wide, felled with tears, he looked a mess, and not the kind of mess Alec loved seeing, he looked afraid, he was afraid of him, what did he think was gonna happen, ‘oh God, did I just force myself on him ‘ Alec thought, and his eyes started watering.

“ oh God Magnus, oh my God, I am so sorry, I am so fucking sorry, I …. I….. I am sorry” he said, and he walked to the door and started walking out of the apartment, he didn’t look back, when he was at the elevator, he heard Magnus say his name, but he couldn’t move, how could he do that, how could he just assume, he wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, he told him he doesn’t want him, what made it Okay for him to Just kiss him like that.

Did he feel like he couldn’t say no, why didn’t he stop him sooner, how could he do that to the man he loves, how could he cause that look of fear on his eyes, What the hell is wrong with him.

“ Magnus is so concerned with consent “ he remembered himself saying to Theo this morning, “ HOW COULD YOU DO THAT” he shouted at himself, and started pounding his hand on his head repeatedly.

Alec put his face in his eyes and started crying, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, how do you even ask for forgiveness for something like that, he will never forgive him, he will never forgive him.

The elevator stopped and Alec walked out of it as soon as he could, he couldn’t be in this place, the place he used yo call home, but now he was an intruder, who assaulted its owner, how could he be accepted in here, he was sure Magnus was going to put wards around his house against Alec, like the evil person he is, he deserves it, he deserves everything Magnus wanted to do to him.

He was walking in the street now, not far away from the loft yet, not even bothering to glamour himself, he didn’t care who saw him, or how weird it looked that a really tall man dressed in all black and who has tattoos all over his body was crying alone in the street.

“ hey excuse me” he heard someone in front of him call for him, he looked at them, and he couldn’t believe what he saw, it was Camille, Camille Belcourt, “ what do you want from me ?” He asked, he wasn’t in the mood for Camille fucking Belcourt, “ oh nothing much, Just you “ she said, a devilish grin on her face, he felt pain at the top of his head, and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, this chapter was so hard to write, I felt physical pain while writing some parts of it.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing anything smut-like, and turns out, I should’ve stuck to not writing, so forgive me for the bad smut you got.


	9. what have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there, only a couple more chapters or so, Give me feed back guys.

Magnus couldn’t move, he almost did that, he almost lost him again, how could he be so stupid, how could he hurt Alexander like that.

He thought of his father, if he knew what happened this morning, and was not happy about it, he would definitely know about this, Magnus was terrified.

His eyes started watering, and he couldn’t look at Alec.

“ oh God Magnus, oh my God, I am so sorry, I am so fucking sorry, I …. I….. I am sorry” Alec said.

Magnus heard how broken he sounded, but he still couldn’t move, couldn’t answer.

What if Asmodeus felt like the deal was broken now, what if he hurt him, the thought sent shivers down Magnus’ spine, he hadn’t even noticed Alec was moving.

He was getting out of Magnus’ apartment when it hit him, Alec thought he didn’t want him, he thought Magnus didn’t want him to kiss him.

“ ALEXANDER” he shouted after him, but his legs still wouldn’t move, he remembered all the times ha had to tell Alec how beautiful he was, that he deserved to be loved, that he was nothing less than his siblings, and that to Magnus he was the best.

He remembered how Alec always acted like he wasn’t worth anything, how Magnus had vowed to show him exactly what he was worth by loving him the way he deserved.

He remembered that day he had to bring Alec from the literal edge, and that broke his stillness, he started running, what if Alec tried to hurt himself.

He went to the elevator and pressed the button, “ come on come on come on “ he said, waiting for the elevator to reach his floor.

He entered the elevator and waited for it to go down, all the dark thoughts that could possess someone were playing around in his mind.

He went down and he looked around looking for him, “ ALEXANDER “ he shouted, no one responded, what had he done.

He started running around, looking for him, people were staring at him, he knew he looked weird, he didn’t care, he needed to find him, he ran around for almost half an hour, with no results.

After a while of debating with himself about what he should do, he decided to call Isabelle, He opened his phone and dialed her number , “ hello”, he heard her voice on the phone, she sounded calm.

“ hi Isabelle” he said.

“ Magnus, is everything okay ?” 

“ yeah, I just couldn’t get hold of Alexander, he forgot something at my place earlier” he said, he didn’t want to till her he had hurt her brother, not again.

“ yeah, just a second, THEO, do you know where Alec is ?” She asked, and Magnus heard Theo’s voice.

“ Theo says he is sleeping, is it urgent, do I need to wake him up, it’s been a long day for him “ she said, and Magnus felt relieved.

“ no no don’t bother him, he should rest, I will talk to him when he wakes up, Thank you dear, good night” he said 

“ you are welcome, night Mags “ she said.

Magnus didn’t know if what he did was right, he just didn’t want to freak her out, he went back to his apartment and started pouring himself a drink.

He drank himself to sleep this night too, it was becoming a habit of his, all thanks to his dear father.

But after the bad day he had, his night was good, his dreams were felled with hazel eyes, raven hair, and soft lips that were touching his.

The next day, he was woken up early by his doorbell, he went to the door and opened it only to find Theo in front of him.

Magnus was expecting a punch, He had a feeling that was Theo’s go to when he was angry, but he got a smir instead .

“ morning sleepyhead, how was your night” Theo asked, and Magnus groaned, “ Long “ he answered.

“ someone woke up on the wrong side of bed” Theo added, and Magnus rolled his eyes, “ where is Alec, Just because I covered for him yesterday with Izzy doesn’t mean he can shut his phone and Just not answer when we need him” he said.

And to say Magnus was confused would be an understatement, what did Theo cover for him, what was going on, he was still not fully awake to process all of this.

“ what are you talking about?, Alec isn’t here” he said, and panic appeared on Theo’s face.

“ what do you mean he isn’t here, how early did he leave?” The boy asked

“ last night, before I called and you said he was sleeping” Magnus said, panic starting to attack him too.

“ that was you? Why the hell did he leave? He didn’t come back last night, and his phone is shut” Theo said, as he got his phone out and tried dialing Alec again.

Magnus didn’t understand what was happening, “ what are you saying, I called Izzy and she said he got home, she said he was asleep “ he was stuttering, Magnus never stutters.

“ I lied, Alec was coming here, and he didn’t want anyone to know he was doing until he knew how you felt, so I fucking lied” Theo said, he looked lost.

“ what the fuck did you do to him last night, what the fuck did you tell him” he grabbed Magnus’ collar and he was crying, “ if he does something to himself, I will kill you Magnus, do you hear me, I will fucking kill you, I will not lose him too, Just because you are too damn stupid to realize your own feelings” 

Magnus was hearing Theo speak, but he couldn’t answer him, what was he going to do, what if Alec does hurt himself, “ call Jace “ he told Theo, if Alec was to do something stupid, or if he was hurt Jace would know.

“call Jace and Izzy tell them to get here, I need to tell all of you something” he decided, he was going to come clean.

10 minutes later a portal opened in Magnus’ loft, and the three shadowhunters entered, Jace was the first to move, grabbing Magnus by the collar of his shirt, Clary came to stop him.

“ let him Biscuit, I deserve it” he sounded broken, he knew he did, Izzy came next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, “ how about you tell us what happened, start from the beginning” she said, making Magnus sit on the couch.

Magnus started telling them the story from the start, when he said Alec had gotten badly hurt, Clary looked at Jace, who looked at her back apparently he had felt it, but Just assumed Magnus had heald him, and never spoke about it.

He then told them about the deal with Asmodeus, to that Izzy and Clary gasped, and for the first time since this morning, Theo sat down, putting his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, and squeezing it.

Magnus then told them about yesterday morning, the kiss and his conversation with his father, he told them how he had been drunk, and how Alec had come and kissed him, how he almost lost himself in it, but he remembered the deal so he stopped.

He told them how Alec had gotten out of the apartment, thinking Magnus didn’t want him, how he had ran after him but it was too late, and when he called him and they said he was sleeping, he could finally breathe, at least Alec was safe. 

“ I told him, I told him you loved him, and that maybe you had your reasons, I told him to come and talk to you, this is my fault” Theo spoke, and Magnus was actually glad someone else was carrying the weight with him, but it was truly not his fault.

“ it’s not Theo, you told your friend the truth, that’s what friends are for, Of course I love him, I will never stop loving him, he is my person, Nobody can replace him “ said, and he felt tears running down his face.

Izzy came over to him, and wrapped his hand around him, hugging him, “ and he loves you too Magnus, so so much, we are getting him back, and when we do, I am kicking Asmodeus’ ass right back to hell” she said rubbing his back to soothe him.

He finally felt like he wasn’t alone, for the first time in 5 years, he had people, he had them.

 

A day later, they still had nothing, Magnus tried tracking Alec, but got nothing, him and Jace tried using the parabatai bond to find him, but it was no help, which made them all a lot more worried.

Izzy spent the last day in the institute, looking for any unusual activities on the time of Alec’s disappearance, but nothing more than the usual demonic activities that were happening all over the city.

Theo was waking the streets of New York, trying and failing to catch Alec’s sent, clary spoke to Luke, Simon spoke to Raphael, and they still had nothing.

“ I am going to talk to him” Magnus suddenly said, they were all meeting at his loft, and they all had no idea what to do.

“Who?” Jace asked, confused at the sudden confession.

“ Asmodeus, I am gonna ask him if he knows where he is, and if he hurt him, I swear to Lilith…” Magnus said, the lack of sleep so obvious in his eyes.

“ but how ?” Clary asked.

“ I will go to Edom” he said, and a gasp escaped Simon’s mouth.

“ no you are not “ Izzy said.

“ yes he is “ Theo added, “ his father obviously won’t hurt him, he wants him by his side too much, and if he knows something, he looks like the kind of person who likes to brag about it, besides, we have nothing, it’s been a day, if…. if he was dead Jace would have known, maybe.. maybe someone took him, maybe HE did” ha said, looking Magnus in the eyes, he wasn’t one to beat around the bushes, and Magnus needed that right now.

“ are you sure you want to do that Magnus? ” Jace asked.

Magnus nodded, “ positive” 

20 minutes later he had the pentagram drawn, and he was standing in it, the other 5 people standing in front of him, waiting.

He was about to start chanting when Izzy’s phone rang.

“ guys, we need to go, major demon attack” she said and the other 2 shadowhunters nodded.

“ go, all of you, they are a man down, they need the help, you wont be any help to me here, I will find you when I am back” Magnus said.

“ you sure ?” Theo looked uncertain.

“ yeah, go, If my father knows anything I will get it out of him, I promise, but go with them, make sure they are safe, for him, for Alexander “ he said, and Theo nodded, before him and Simon moved to follow the shadowhunters.

Magnus started chanting, a fire rose around him, the hotness burning his skin, he had made this trip multiple times before, and everytime, the pain is the same.

The room around him disappeared , and he was back in Edom.

This time when he walked into his father’s home, no one was waiting for him, he waited for a few minutes then he got frustrated.

Blue sparks flew out of his fingertips, then he threw a fireball at his father’s throne.

“ASMODEUS” he screamed.

“My beloved son, what brings you to my doorstep” Asmodeus appeared from behind him, “ and why are you so rude, I taught you better than to destroy people’s houses” he said, a smirk on his face.

“ is this about your little incident with your nephilim” he said, and Magnus’ eyes widened, so he knows.

“ yeah don’t look too surprised, did you really think I would make such deal with you if I didn’t add knowing whatever happens between the two of you to it, don’t be naive Magnus” he said, like they were talking about the weather.

“ I swear to Lilith father, if you lay a finger on him, I will end you, I don’t give a shit that you are the prince of hell, I am not afraid of you, I am Magnus Bane, if you as much as touch a hair on his head, it will be the last thing you ever do” Magnus said,the glamour on his eyes down, he knew if it was any human in front of him, they would have run for their life .

“ wow wow wow, why so grumpy son, I told you, I will keep our deal as long as you do to” his father said.

“ then where the hell is he?, where have you taken him” He shouted at his father, who just shrugged.

“ I think you know me better son, if I had taken your nephilim, I would have been bragging about the fact, not hiding it.

For the first time since this morning, Magnus honestly didn’t know what he was supposed to do, his father looked like he actually knew nothing about Alexander’s disappearance.

“ so you didn’t take him, father I need to find him, I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I need to find him” all the fury that was in Magnus’ voice now gone, and all that's left is just the sad broken Man who couldn’t find his other half.

“ what do you say I help you find him, Just as a show of good faith” his father said, placing his hand on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his father was going to help him, why, “ what’s the catch ?” He asked, looking his father deep in the eyes.

“ no catch, Just want you to know that I keep my word, and that I do love you son, besides, if you don’t find him and you believe I had something to do with it, I know your stubbornness, you will never come back home” he said, and Magnus smiled up at him.

His father snapped his finger, and Magnus was in the middle of a war. 

Seraph blades were clashing, fireballs flying around, werewolves and vampires were running around, and lots of screams.

Magnus was confused as hell, he looked around, and could see Clary’s red hair clearly in the middle of the crowd, she was fighting with a werewolf.

He ran to her and on his way there, he saw Izzy and Jace fighting demons, Theo was fighting with a warlock.

He came to stop suddenly, when he saw a familiar figure, he could recognize that raven hair anywhere, have they found him.

Magnus changed his direction, and started running towards Alec, Theo caught up with him in a few seconds.

What Magnus saw however, was not what he was expecting, Alexander looked right through him, like he didn’t recognize him.

He looked at Theo, but he wasn’t looking at him, he was too focused on the other man next to Alec, it was his friend, Liam, who had the same blank expression on his face.

“ Alexander” he said, his voice was low, he could barely get it out, it had no effect however on the man in front of him, “ Alexander, Baby, please answer me” he said, not noticing he had Just called his Ex boyfriend baby.

“ oh Magnus, how sad” he heard from behind Alec , that evil voice that sent shivers down his spine.

“ Camille” he hissed.

“ hello love, miss me “ she said, appearing between Alec and Liam.

“ what have you done to them you bitch” Theo screamed, and moved to attack her.

“Ah ah ah, careful what you say, wolfy” she had her sharp fingernail digging in Liam’s throat he was bleeding, but still had no expression on his face, like he couldn’t feel a thing, that stopped Theo.

“What did you do Camille? “ Magnus said, he knew he sounded defeated, “ what do you want?” 

Camille grinned at that, “ oh, me, no, I didn’t do anything, it wasn’t me”, she sounded innocent, which was even more creepy.

“ I have a massage for you Maggy, from your uncle, Mammon, he says join him to destroy Asmodeus, and rule hell, the shadow World and the mundane word with him, and he will give you your precious nephilim back” she smirked.

Magnus was shocked, what was Mammon doing, and why now, and what even made him think of Magnus, or to use Alexander against him, they have been broken up for 5 years, how did he even know.

Magnus didn’t know what to do, what were you supposed to do in this situation.

“ think about it Magnus, I think it’s a pretty good deal, I might have suggested to take the nephilim out of the equation, but nobody listens” she sighed, looking at Magnus with a devilish grin.

“wave bye to Magnus for me Alec, would you “ she talked close to Alec’s ear, too close for Magnus liking, before one of the warlocks working with them opened a portal, and she walked through it, taking both Alec and Liam with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I suck at summaries so bad, so if you can helpe right a better summary for this story, Just write it down there, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments And kudos


End file.
